1. Field of the Invention
One aspect of the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and an image processing program.
2. Related Background Art
One of the existing techniques to extract a text region from an image is Stroke Width Transform (SWT) that extracts a region where a width between edges, which is a stroke width, is constant as a candidate text region (cf. Non-Patent Literature 1 below). Further, there is a technique that uses Maximally Stable External Regions (MSER) that specifies a region enclosed by a stable closed curve through an edge in combination with the SWT.
Non-Patent Literature 1: B. Epshtein, E. Ofek and Y. Wexler, “Detecting Text in Natural Scenes with Stroke Width Transform,” IEEE Conference on Computer Vision and Pattern Recognition, 2010, pp. 1-8